The Dream
by SJangel
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Lily? Lily is a mystery we don't know much about her. See what her life could have been like. And why and how it ended. Please Review
1. A Veiw From Above

A/N- Ok people I know this chapter is really! REALLY! short! but bare with me people! I promise future chapters will be very long! I dedicate this Chapter to Lee Ann a person who is always willing to help people!  
  
Disclaimer- nothing in this chapter belongs to me!  
  
*~The Dream~*  
  
part 1 in the dream series  
  
She looked down from above and saw her baby boy tossing and turning in a four poster bed. Well he wasn't a baby anymore literally, but to her he would always be her little boy.  
  
"James, I miss him."  
  
"I know you do, I miss him, and he misses us too."  
  
"I wish I could go down there and just see him, just talk to him."  
  
"I do to, but we were lucky with the small amount of time when we saw him last year. We can't be greedy Lily."  
  
"I know I know. I just wish there was away!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"What I give for one more day, one more time. Just to tell him about us."  
  
"There is a way." This was a new voice in the emptiness."  
  
"Hello Dad." said James  
  
"Lily since you gave your life for him you can go see him."  
  
"I can? And you haven't told me this before because?" she said with amazement  
  
"Yes Lily you can, but only in a dream"  
  
"I'll take it!"  
  
"Not fair! I want to go too!"  
  
"James stop acting like a twelve year old! I'll tell him everything I can. Is there anything special you want me to tell him?"  
  
"Just tell him we love him."  
  
"I will, I'm ready."  
  
James Potter the 1st said a quick incantation, and Lily was wisked away in a puff of smoke. She landed in what appeared to be a well furnished section of her son's mind. She sat on a chair and waited. She supposed she'd have to wait for him to fall asleep.  
  
~  
  
Before he fell asleep he rolled over one last time and in his mind he said "I wonder what she was like" his thoughts went over to her picture which was tucked away in the trunk at the bottom of his four poster bed. He thought about going over and getting it out, but he was to lazy, and he thought he might disturb the others. He fell asleep and began to DrEaM!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! dReAm!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! Dream!!!!  
  
~  
  
Her son arrived in the room, and sat in a chair across from her.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure how much time I have, so please listen carefully, and try not to interrupt. I hope your grandfather can make this last long enough!"  
  
"My grandfather?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N- Ok people! Thank you SO much for reading that! now make me even happier and REVIEW!!!! I want at least 5! and When I have 5! you get ur next chapter! (which will be much longer!) ~SJangel 


	2. The Dream Begins

*~~~OK PEOPLE! This is chapter 2! Yes it's a lot longer, but not as long as I had planned on it being! I want to thank my reviewers! People you guys are the greatest! Now on to chapter 2!~~~*  
  
Disclaimer- Ok in this chapter I own a bunch of things, so basically anything you don't reconize is mine (Layla Dawn, Elizabeth Windell, Nikki Venus, Joann Tucci etc!) Anything you do reconize belongs to the genius Joanna Kathleen Rowling!  
  
Dedication!- This chapter is dedicated to Kayla. A girl who I'[ve known for almost 10 years and has ALWAYS been there for me!  
  
*~~Chapter 2! The dream begins!~~*  
  
When I died I was 22 years old, I died young, but had a wonderful life. My earliest years definitely were not the best compared to my Hogwarts years, but during that time I had no idea Hogwarts existed so I was still a very happy person. My life consisted of making straight A's at Middleton Elementary, and avoiding my sister! Petunia was a very sour girl. She never smiled and was very sarcastic and cruel. I spent most of those eleven years, avoiding her. Nothing really interesting happened during those years. So if its all right with you I'll skip to my first day at HogwartsâE¦  
  
Can you imagine my surprise when I got my letter? I Lily Evans had never been anything special. I was just a normal girl. A normal muggle girl. Or so I thought. My sister laughed when I got my letter. She told me it was a big joke. And someone was just messing with my mind, but of course as usual she was wrong.  
I was in a boat with my friends that I'd met on the train. They were talking about someone named Sirius Black. How they knew him, I didn't know and didn't really care. He sounded like a lot of fun, a big bowl of party mix. Elizabeth knew a lot about Hogwarts, her older sister Gabby had already gone through it, and was currently working in the Ministry. (Whatever that was) Elizabeth was loud and outspoken. Layla seemed like a shy and quiet person. Gabby had been in Ravenclaw. According to Elizabeth she was a perfectionist. She passed every class with flying colors, was Captain of the Quidditch team (What the heck was Quidditch?) , was a prefect and head girl. By the looks of it Gabby and Elizabeth were completely different, but then again so were Petunia and I.  
I looked up and saw a castle. I was the most beautiful castle I had ever seen. It was perfect. We were nearing, and pulled up to a dock. The boats vanished, and A large man by the name of Ogg knock on the door three times.  
A stern looking woman wearing bottle green dress robes opened the door. It looked as if she was trying very hard to smile. She spoke "Hello first years. My name is Professor McGonagall; I am deputy headmistress, Transfigureation teacher, and head of Gryfinndor house. In a moment you will be sorted into your house. The houses are Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. Each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. During your seven years here you're house will be like your family, you will eat, sleep, go to class, and spend your free time with them. It is now time for the sorting ceremony to begin."  
All of the first years followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall. The hall was amazing, I looked up and all I could see was sky and some really weird floating candles. A strange looking man entered the great hall and followed our line. With him he carried a stool and a very beat up and old hat. The man placed the stool in the front of the Great Hall and quietly left. The hall was suddenly very quiet. A rip in the hat opened and began to sing.  
I'll look inside your mind  
  
For things that you can't see  
  
And in the end I'll tell you  
  
Where you should be.  
  
You might end up in Hufflepuff....  
I didn't really listen to the rest of the song. I was nervous and began shaking. I didn't snap out of my nervous trance until the whole room started applauding. Then Layla whispered to me "O.k. I get it all I have to do is try on the hat, right Lily?" I looked at her and nodded. Even though I wasn't 100% sure. Then Professor McGonagall stood up and said "When I call your name please come sit on the stool and try the hat on."  
"Abbott, Ryan"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
"Bone, Jason"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
"Black, Sirius"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
"Conton William"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
"Dawn, Layla"  
  
"GRYFINNDOR"  
"Evans Lily"  
I walked up to the stool and sat down. I pulled the hat down and it said  
  
"Evans huh? Never had one of those. My my my you are mean little when you want to be, so perhaps Slytherin. No wait nevermind. Your sweet as well. Hard working, Loyal, brave, My God are you a brave."  
"GRYFINNDOR"  
I was So relieved! I sat down next to Layla and across from that Sirius Black person, who oddly was staring at me. I turned my head to watch the rest of the sorting.  
"Felton, Andrew"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
"Figgy, Marrissa"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
"Grand, Alyssa"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
"Grant, Robert"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
"Habinaro, Lisa"  
  
"RAVENCLAW  
"Hufton, Rose"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
"Igg, Hannah"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
I kind of stopped paying attention for a while. Until I didn't hear applause for a long time I snapped out of my daydream, and looked at Layla "Yikes! That kid has been up there for close to 2 minutes!" she said I looked at him. He was short, and a little pudgy, but not entirely. After a few more seconds the hat shouted "GRYFINNDOR" the pudgy kid walked over and sat down next to Sirius. (Who I might add was still creepily looking at me!)  
"Potter James"  
I looked at him. Hey he was kind of cute! He had unruly black hair, and a to die for smile. He looked really nervous, but the hat almost instantly shouted "GRYFINNDOR" and he walked to our table sat down next to me and smiled. I smiled back, but Sirius frowned.  
"Pony, Jessica"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
"Russ, Ron"  
  
SLYTHERIN"  
"Snape, Severus"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
"Sonton, Lucy"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
"Tucci, Joann"  
  
"GRYFINNDOR"  
"Venus, Nicole"  
  
"GRYFINNDOR"  
"Elizabeth, Windell"  
  
"GRYFINNDOR"  
"Winkpond Nina"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
Nina was the last person to be sorted and the whole hall erupted with applause. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back, to hopefully another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Just a few notes to remind you of the rules, and to tell you about a new one. The Forbidden Forest is STILL forbidden. And you will also be interested to know that Hogwarts has recently acquired a new and dangerous plant for the grounds. No one is to go near it! Thank you And let the feast begin" Immediately after he said that the tables filled with lavish wizarding foods and after the foods were cleared, sweets! Delicious, wonderful, exotic wizarding sweets that muggleborns, like myself, had never experienced.  
"Hello Lizzy" I turned and saw Sirius Black. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Sirius Black I've known you fro the past 5 years and you STILL call me by that awful nick name. Would you please call me Elizabeth?" He looked at her like she was nuts and said  
  
"But Lizzy that would take all the fun out of it!"  
  
"You'll never grow up will you?"  
  
"And who is this?" he turned to me.  
  
"I'm Lily" I said  
  
"Well hello Lily pad"  
  
Then Elizabeth turned to me  
  
"I should have warned you, he comes up with a nick name for everyone"  
  
"Sirius Layoff will you?" the boy with the messy hair turned to me and smiled.  
  
"I'm James Potter, and no matter what that nitwit says my name isn't Jamie o.k.?"  
  
I smiled and started laughing, a look of jealously spread over Sirius's face.  
  
"Alright." I said with a flirtatious smile. The conversation continued. I really don't remember much more of it.  
After the feast we followed a fifth year prefect with red hair to portrait of a fat lady in an ugly pink dress "Password" she said. "Fuzzy pumpkin juice" the portrait swung open and we entered into a room decorated with Red and Gold. "Boy's dorms up the stairs first door on the left." said the prefect "Girls your dorms are down the hall first door on the right. Good night." Layla, Elizabeth and I walked down the hall until we found the door. We walked in. The room had a large mirror, a sink, 5 beds, 5 dressers. I noticed two other girls in the room. They introduced themselves as Joann, and Nicole. I was tired but Layla, Elizabeth and I stayed up practically the whole night talking, and wondering what the next day would be like.  
The next day we woke up, got ready and headed into the common room. James, Sirius, and two others I hadn't seen before were already there. Sirius Greeted me with a "Good morning Lily Pad"  
  
"Hello Sirius, James"  
  
"Hello Lily" James said (slightly blushing)  
  
"Good Morning Lizzy!" Sirius said  
  
"Good Morning Sirius" Elizabeth growled  
  
James was obviously sensing a sign of danger coming from Elizabeth so he grabbed Sirius by the arm and dragged he out of the Common Room.  
  
"Lily! He likes you!" said Nicole.  
  
"Really? No, I doubt it. Well, maybe. Which one?" I said  
  
"James"  
  
"No Sirius likes her" interrupted Elizabeth  
  
"No it's James." Said Layla  
  
"Sirius"  
  
"James"  
  
"Sirius"  
  
"James"  
  
"Sirius"  
  
"Both" everyone looked at Joann.  
  
Maybe she was right. I didn't say anything but they all agreed.  
  
"How come Lily gets both of the cute ones?" Elizabeth complained.  
  
"Hey I didn't ask for it" I replied  
  
"Yes you did!" They all shouted.  
  
"Come on lets go!"  
During breakfast they made sure I sat between James and Sirius. I almost screamed, but I wouldn't, well not with them right there. I'd have to wait till I got back to our room. Sirius had come up with a nickname for Nicole and to his delight, she hated it.  
  
"Oh come on "Nikki" why don't you like it?"  
  
"Just ignore him and he'll shut-up"  
  
"I doubt it Lily pad I never shut up!"  
  
"He's telling the truth, he never does!" said Layla. Elizabeth nodded in agreement.  
Then Professor McGonagall came over to where we were sitting. "Here are your first year schedules; I suggest you leave for class early. As you've probably noticed Hogwarts is very large and if you're not familiar with the castle you will most probably get lost." She left and I glanced at my schedule.  
~Charms  
  
~Transfigureation  
  
~Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA)  
  
"She's right you know, this place is very big, our first class starts in thirty minutes we should probably leave now." I said.  
  
"You're right Lily, coming boys?"  
  
"No Lizzy we're perfectly capable of finding our way around this castle."  
  
"Suit yourself Sirius" I said as Layla, Elizabeth, and I got up to leave.  
Professor McGonagall was right. We did get lost. We ended up in the complete opposite side of the castle and would have been forever lost if Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryfinndor Goast, hadn't pointed us in the right direction. When we finally did get to charms, we were five minutes late. I wasn't surprised when I saw there were only three others in the room. I was however shocked to see that they were none other than James, Sirius, and a boy who looked very pale.  
  
"Took you long enough"  
  
"Shut-up Sirius"  
  
"Ah Lizzy how quickly you forget, I never shut-up"  
  
"Quiet down" said a very short wizard. "I'm professor Flitwick, and if I'm not mistaken  
  
we're still missing four students, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Lotty, Mrs. Tucci, and Mrs. Venus?"  
  
We nodded in agreement.  
  
"O.k. well I'm tired of waiting! I'm going to put you in pairs and, um, let's do it like muggles do, alphabetically. So, Mr. Black and Ms. Dawn. (Layla grunted) Ms. Evans and Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Potter and Ms. Windell. Now do as I do, Swish and Flick, Swish and Flick, Swish and Flick. No Mr. Black NOT Swat and Flick, Swish and Flick. Swish and Flick. O.k. get into your groups."  
I walked over to the pale boy. He spoke first  
  
"Hi I'm Remus"'  
  
"I'm Lily"  
  
"I know, so Lily will you show me how to do this swishy flicky thing? Its kind of hard and you seem to be doing pretty well."  
  
"O.k it's pretty easy move your wrist to the right and up."  
He eventually got it! And when Professor Flitwick walked by he said "Good job Ms. Evans, Mr. Lupin"  
Elizabeth wasn't having the best luck with James though. I glanced over and heard her say to him "James you idiot turn around and get your eyes back into your sockets. You can look at Lily all you want during lunch." I was about ready to go over there and slap her, but of course I wouldn't, well not with one of them there. James blushed and obediently turned. Layla was having the same problem with Sirius. Only she wasn't as outspoken as Elizabeth was so she didn't say much about it. Of course I still highly doubted that they were looking at me. I mean come on! I'm only eleven. I have frizzy red hair, and green eyes. Come to think of it they're only eleven too. My thoughts were then interrupted my four people looking highly exhausted running into the room.  
  
"We're sorry professor.......it was Peeves....... he tricked us......." Nicole and Joann quickly rambled off excuses while the two boys looked pleadingly at Professor Flitwick. This went on for quite awhile, then Professor Flitwick dismissed, us and they had to stay behind to practice Swish and Flick, Swish and flick.  
Layla, Elizabeth and I decided to head straight to Transfigureation. We arrived just on time. I walked in, and they were in there! James, Sirius, and Remus were already there.  
  
"So you made it on time this time?"  
  
We ignored Sirius but of course he didn't shut up. We sat down. Thanks to the wonderful works of Layla and Elizabeth; I was next to James. Elizabeth giggled and tossed her glorious perfect brown curls out of her face. Layla turned to me and whispered something. I couldn't hear anything but the word "James" so I just nodded and smiled. As it turned out Layla wasn't a very good whisperer. Everyone else heard it too. I blushed. James blushed. Sirius looked jealous, and Elizabeth, Layla, and Remus were struggling to hide giggles. Nicole, Joann, and the other two boys walked in. Then I noticed Professor McGonagall wasn't here yet. What was with that freaky cat doing on her desk. Was that Mrs. Norris, the cat that Elizabeth mentioned on the boat? I wasn't the only one who noticed, because then I heard Sirius say,  
  
"Where the heck is McGonagall"  
  
As soon as he said that the cat on her desk leapt off and walked to where we were sitting. Then the cat slowly turned into the woman we knew as Professor McGonagall. The room exploded applause.  
  
"I'm right here Mr. Black, class I am an Animagus, an Animagus is witch or wizard who can turn into and animal just by thinking. We will not be studying Animagi until your 3rd year. Please take a look at the needle infront of you. By the end of class I want all of you to be able to turn that needle into a match. Now point your wand at your needle and say........."  
She instructed us on what to say and do. I took me more than half the class to do it. James and Sirius got it almost instantly. I finished mid-class. Layla did it shortly after me, and Elizabeth was still having trouble, until Sirius walked over and helped her by instructing her hand. Her face turned bright red, but he had helped her and now she had the hang of it.  
  
"O.k. that's enough for today, tomorrow we will be turning the matches back into pins. For homework....." We left.  
We had 2 hours before we had to go to DADA. So we went back to the great hall for lunch. James, Sirius, Remus, and the pudgy kid who took forever on the sorting hat were whispering and laughing about something, but unlike Layla they were good wisperers and I couldn't hear anything. Joann had a copy of teen witch that showed you the latest spells on how to give you hair the perfect glimmer, and advertisements for things like magical make up that looked red in the box but the minute you put it on it turned green, and then it wouldn't come off for 24 hours. (The perfect gift for enemies) Instant curl and star dusk body power (imported from Orion's belt). This was all new to me! Growing up a muggle I had never seen any of this. At this moment, a slightly blue owl few over my head, and landed by James. James gave the owl some food off his plate, and took the package it was carrying off it's leg. Then the owl flew away. James tried to open the package without anyone seeing it. As soon as he saw what it was a huge mischievous smile spread across his face. He opened the package a tiny bit more so only Sirius could see what it was. Then almost instantly a smile identical to James's went across his face. By this time I was extremely curious, but before I could ask what it was James, Sirius, Remus and the pudgy boy jumped up and ran out of the room. I was tempted to fallow, but I didn't. Instead I turned to Elizabeth and asked,  
  
"What do you think that was about?"  
  
"When James and Sirius are involved it could be almost anything."  
  
"We'll eventually find out. If it's that big of a secret, they won't be able to keep it for long"  
Defense against the dark arts was boring. All we did was take notes. Professor Uppey wasn't a very good teacher. It seemed like he knew what he was talking about but he didn't know how to teach. Not only did he not know how to teach he gave us a bunch of homework. So after that class we explored the castle a little, and then headed to dinner. Sirius, James, Remus and the pudgy boy were by the sound of it were whispering about "the package" but then again who knows. After dinner Elizabeth and I went up to the common room to do our homework. Layla didn't feel well so she went up to the hospital wing, she was escorted by 3rd year, which was a good thing, because otherwise she would have gotten lost.  
I began reading what McGonagall to us to read it started out interesting but got very boring. I started day dreaming. I was staring out the window and looking at the moon. It was getting dark. And I could see that the moon was full. It was beautiful and I was lost in my thoughts until Sirius came over and asked  
  
"Hey Lily pad have you seen Remus?"  
  
Then James came over followed by the pudgy boy. "He's missing"  
  
"No I have seen him"  
  
"What about you Lizzy? Have you seen him?"  
  
"Sorry Sirius haven't seen him"  
  
"Great this is just great!" said the pudgy boy sarcastically  
  
"Peter we'll find him, he wouldn't ummmmmm ahhhhhh nevermind" James said the last part of that nervously.  
  
They walked away and I heard things like "where do you think he is? He wouldn't chicken out would he?........................" That just made us even more curious.  
*~~~Ok well how'd I do? Tell me in a review! My editor Liz, has been kind enough to inform me that this chapter was a little boring in the beginning. But Peopl PLEASE!! Give me a break I had to introduce some characters! I promise it will get more interesting as time goes on!  
  
Thank you to.............  
Liger003- thank you for giving me my first review! c u in math! (I know her personally)  
ArtanisAE- I'm glad you like my story line! I hope this chapter was long enough.  
yoriko sakrua-chan- I'm working on it! I hoped you liked this chapter!  
My Arwen- Whoa! 25 stories! You sound like my friends! (They're addicted to fan fictions) Anyway I'm glad you liked my story, and I'm sorry I didn't e- mail you! I'm having er a little problem with my e-mail, lost the password (....must be the blond in me!.........) I'll remember it.............. eventully!  
  
dreamer- People are gonna love you cause you were review #5! okey dokey! Well I'm glad you liked it!  
NOW REVIEW!!! I'll put the next chapter up when I can. and just to let you know. REVIEWS inspire me to write MORE, QUICKER!!!! I want ATLEAST ANOTHER 5! So please be nice! and if you're too lazy to write a long review (I'm a lazy person) just leave one simple letter! A B C D or F! (well hopefully not F! or D)  
  
Love ya!  
  
~SJangel 


	3. The Spark

*~~~ Ok I want to thank the THREE people who reviewed this week. I was hoping for more but I can't be greedy. I changed my discription maybe that will get me some more reviews! (hopefully!) Anyway this chapter is a lil shorter than the last, I had hoped to make it longer but oh well! That's life!  
  
Dedication!- I dedicate this chapter to Liz a friend of mine who is always there for me dispite the fact that she can get overly hyper! (but that isn't a bad thing is it?)  
  
Disclaimer- anything you reconize from the harry potter books belongs to the Genius J.K. Rowling. Elizabet Windell, Layla Dawn, Nikki Venus, and Joann Tucci belong to ME!  
  
Layla came back from the hospital wing early in the morning, she was apparently  
  
allergic to something we had at dinner last night, and wasn't very keen on eating  
  
breakfast. Elizabeth received and owl from Gabby. She read the letter and opened  
  
the package in it was a large box full of pumpkin pasties, Carmel ponies, and  
  
chocolate frogs. She was trying conceal what was in the package just to make the  
  
boys curious but they were to busy to notice anything.  
  
Remus was back too. He was looking very tired, and was taking a verbal beating  
  
from Sirius, James, and Peter.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
" When did you get back?"  
  
" Where were you?"  
  
" Why weren't you there?"  
  
" Where were you?.........."  
  
He finally said "I didn't feel well and was in the hospital wing, all night." Then Layla,  
  
who had been listening carefully to the boys instead of watching Elizabeth's  
  
package, filled us in on what they had said. (In a low wisper so the boys wouldn't  
  
hear) Then she informed us that Remus was not in the hospital wing last night. She  
  
had been there last night and most of the morning too and she hadn't seen him at all.  
  
We started talking about were Remus could have gone. Eventually our suggestions  
  
got ridiculous! Like he was kidnapped by aliens and they brainwashed him. I looked  
  
up the boys were gone; basically the whole room was empty. I looked down at my  
  
muggle watch we we're late for potions! I jumped up and Layla and Elizabeth  
  
followed, now there was only one problem. Where was potions?  
  
We had to spend potions with the Slytherins. It was awful! Elizabeth kept teasing me  
  
because according to her I had another admirer. Only this time she wasn't jealous. It  
  
was a boy by the name of Severus Snape. He looked most unpleasant. He like  
  
James and Sirius had been staring. He looked more like a stalker than an admirer!  
  
He was down right creepy. I was sandwiched between James and Sirius once again  
  
thanks to Elizabeth's handiwork. I looked and James and smiled. He blushed. Sirius  
  
looked Jealous. James was SO cute! There was no doubt about that, but he'd never  
  
be interested in me. Or would he? Sirius was kind of cute too but, not as cute as  
  
James. Potions was stupid. Professor Gigawat was a bonehead. I fell asleep. I  
  
awoke when class was over. I was pankicking! I hadn't heard anything for an hour!  
  
Then Layla pushed her notes toward me! I would have failed the pop quiz the next  
  
day if it hadn't been for her.  
  
My first year passed quickly. It was a pattern of classes and homework. I did well  
  
but it felt like I was missing out on something. Although by the end of first year I  
  
finally believe Elizabeth, Layla, Joann and Nikki. Sirius and James both liked me. It  
  
was really obvious! I can't believe it took so long to see it! It was right there in front of  
  
my face. The fact was I liked James, but I didn't want to hurt Sirius. I like Sirius a lot,  
  
just not in that way. Worst of all there was an unspoken competition between James  
  
and Sirius. They were best friends, but whenever I was around it was different. A  
  
whole new show off side was there, and I didn't like it.  
  
My time in the muggle world was spent avoiding Petunia. Although, my mother was  
  
making that very difficult. She kept insisting that we should become closer while I  
  
was there. One night Petunia made me so miserable that I hopped on the new  
  
broomstick that'd I'd gotten for my birthday, and I flew to Elizabeth's because it was  
  
closest. I ended up spending the rest of the summer there. My Mom was so furious  
  
at me for running off that I was scared to go home.  
  
My second year at Hogwarts was uneventful until around January, I was in the  
  
Library looking for a book to help me do my potions essay when I heard James.  
  
"Where were you?" James said (Oh yeah Remus had gone missing again last night)  
  
"ummmmmmm aahhhhhhh my mother is still sick, I went to ahhhhhhhh ummmmmmmmmm âE¦âE¦âE¦."  
  
"Jamie don't do this to him"  
  
"o.k. fine. Remus we know what you are" said James  
  
"You do? Look I can explain it's not as bad as it seems"  
  
"Remus I said we know, I didn't say we were mad. Why didn't you tell us in the first place?"  
  
"Well ummmmmmmm ahhhhhhhh practically everyone else I told abandoned me, and I thought you might do the same."  
  
"Remus we don't care! Infact this gives me a marvelous idea" said Sirius  
  
"Really? Do enlighten us" said James  
  
"Hold on" he took out a piece of parchment and scribbled something on it. He gave each boy a piece. "O.k. this is what we're going to do. I want each of you to find a book on the subject on the paper"  
  
"But Sirius this is ADVANCED magic"  
  
"Peter I know what it is, but imagine the possibilities!"  
  
"I think Peter's right"  
  
"Remus were doing this to help you"  
  
"I know Sirius, but it could go terribly wrong what if"  
  
"I agree with Sirius imagine what we could do, if we could do this!" said James  
  
"O.k. we'll talk more about this later go get the book!"  
  
I had to run. They'd be furious if they saw me! I saw Joann in the next isle. I walked up next to her and continued looking for my book. Later that night I filled Elizabeth and Layla in on everything. We spent the whole night trying to figure out the puzzle, but we never did.  
  
After that night James, Sirius, Remus and Peter spent most of they're free time in the library. We assumed it had something to do with the conversation I over heard. Remus kept disappearing, but they stopped verbally abusing him. When he was gone they just kept on working.  
  
Then something strange happened in April. It was in the morning, and the owls we're coming in, as usual James had an owl but before he could open it Dumbledore walked by our table "James you better come with me" The usual twinkle in his eye wasn't there. He looked very depressed. James obediently got up and followed Dumbledore.  
  
"Hey Lily Pad what do you think that was about?"  
  
"Not sure, any ideas Layla?"  
  
"None whatsoever"  
  
This continued for awhile know one really knew, what happened to James. He must have been in Dumbledore's office for along time, because he never came to Charms, Transfiguration or DDAD. By dinner everyone was really worried. Especially because Dumbledore was at dinner which ment James wasn't with him. Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.  
  
"Everyone I'm afraid the worst has come. Something I have been worried about for quite sometime has happened. A man by the name of Tom Riddle has begun what he promised to do. Several years ago, he promised to destroy all muggle borns and muggles. He believed they were not equal to everyone else. Last night he committed probably his first of many attacks. Tom, or as he now calls himself "Lord Voldemort", and several of his followers set out on a mission to destroy everyone in the Mineckly home. Mr. and Mrs. Mineckly were muggle borns. Mr., and Mrs. Mineckly their three children and they're guest, Mr. and Mrs. Potter (Oh my God! James! That's why he's been gone. I began to cry Sirius looked as if he was about ready to too.) We're all tortured and killed by Tom and his followers. We are entering grave times, I'm afraid."  
  
He sat down. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Layla, Elizabeth and I all jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall we were heading for the Gryfinndor tower, but we were stopped by professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter is very upset and is not in the mood to see any of you. Boys you will be spending the night in the First years dorm. Mr. Potter will be out when he is ready. Please give him time." She look sad as she said the last sentence.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Peter and Ron weren't happy about sharing a room with the first years but they understood that James needed his space. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go out into the common room and read. I was scared, if this Tom guy hated muggle borns could I be next? I walked into the common room. It was still dark. I sat down in a chair by the fire. Then I heard someone say  
  
"huh? Who's there?"  
  
"What"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"lumos"  
  
"lumos"  
  
"Oh thank God it's only you."  
  
"James you scared me half to death!, Ummmmm I can leave if you want?"  
  
"No, don't stay hear, please."  
  
"Alright"  
  
I looked up into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He was so cute! Only he wasn't smiling . His face was red and his eyes were blood shot. He'd been through a lot. I knew what he was going through. I lost my dad a few years before I started Hogwarts. Only I can't imagine losing both parents at once. My mom never liked me as much as my dad did. She always favored Petunia. James on the other hand was an only child, and now he didn't have any parents. Where would he go? His chocolatey eyes met mine. And a small smile spread across his lips. I smile back, and he took his hand in mine. Then I fell asleep in the chair.  
  
I woke up right where I fell asleep. James wasn't in the chair next to me. The sun was just beginning to rise. I got up and decided to go back to bed. I piece of paper fell out of my lap.  
  
Thanks for staying Love J.  
  
Love? Did he really mean that? Love? I was too young for love. I was only twelve, but of course it could just be a figure of speech? Right? I was so confused. I walked back into my room placed the note under a pile of muggle books in my trunk. Then I crawled back into bed.  
  
Elizabeth was extremely hyper in the morning she jumped on my bed and woke me up. Then she leapt off mine and jumped on Layla's. Layla was not happy! Elizabeth sensed this and quickly left Layla, and moved on to annoy Nikki. I watched Elizabeth jump on Nikki. Then the thought of the L word jumped into my head. Love, Love, Love! I'm too young! I knew James liked me but Love? Wasn't that a little serious? Of course James was really cute, but love? I don't love him? Or do I? Before I could think about think about this anymore Elizabeth jumped back on my bed.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"So where were you last night?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know perfectly well, or were you sleep walking? I woke up around three and you weren't in your bed" she said that with a hint of playfulness  
  
"Oh yeah, that, I was reading in the common room, I couldn't sleep." Technically I wasn't lying. I was just leaving out a major part.  
  
"Sure Lily sure" I hated it when Elizabeth did this. She made me think she knew something when she really didn't. Or did she? She did this to Sirius a lot.  
  
"Whatever Lizzy!"  
  
Now I had done it. She shut-up immediately! She hated that name. No one knew why. I didn't mind Lily Pad. I didn't see why she should mind Lizzy. Then again there were so many things I didn't know about Elizabeth. This was just one of them. We got dressed and walked out of the dorm and into the common room. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were already there.  
  
"Is James still?" but Sirius didn't let me finish  
  
"Yes. He's been in there since yesterday, He won't talk to anyone, he's won't let anyone in, not even me." Sirius seemed upset that James wouldn't let him in.  
  
"He'll be fine in a few days, don't worry." Sirius just kind of looked at me and said  
  
"Lets go eat I'm starving!"  
  
Everything was less fun without James. Sirius tried to make up for what was missing but he wasn't doing that great. James missed all of his classes again. He wasn't at dinner either. The boys were going to have to sleep with the first years again; they understood but they weren't happy.  
  
I got up in the middle of the night again. I was still terrified of this Tom person and every time I saw a shadow in the room I thought it was him. I walked out into the common room and this time I wasn't surprised to see James sitting by the fire. I figured he wanted his privacy because he still hadn't been out of the room all day. So I began to tiptoe back to the dorm but he turned his head and waved me over. His face was still red and his eyes were still blood shot. He did seem happy to see me, so I sat down in the chair next to his. Then he turned to me and said "Lily I don't know how I'm going to do this........" He opened up and let everything out. I sat and listen which I think is what he needed. By the end of it all he was crying. Most men think it's a weakness to cry. It's not. It just expressing how you feel and at that point, James was sad. He need to let it out and that was perfectly understandable. When he was done, he simply said "Thank you" then he did something I wasn't expecting he kissed me on the cheek, and he stood up and walked back to his dorm. I sat there for a while stunned. James Potter did like me. I was a modest type so I wasn't about to run in and tell my whole dorm. I was still terrified of Tom, so I sat and read a muggle book. I fell asleep reading. I woke up right before sunrise. I headed back to my room. I was awakened once again by Elizabeth! How she could be so perky in the morning was a mystery to me. Elizabeth was a very hyper girl, but that was part of her charm.  
  
"We're you reading again?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, it's not usual to be out of bed so much." She teased  
  
"I fell asleep reading in the common room."  
  
"You did, that's very interesting because when I walked into the common room you weren't asleep at all" she whisper.  
  
Oh my God! If she tells Sirius he's going to kill me! I wonder how much she saw.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?"  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
She gave me one of her "evil smiles" and ran out into the common room! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! If she told Sirius he'd kill me. Elizabeth wouldn't tell would she? No! I trusted her. She'd never do that. Would she? There was only one solution, and that was to hurry and get dress so Elizabeth wouldn't have time to tell anything.  
  
Luckily Elizabeth hadn't told Sirius anything! How much she knew was still a mystery, but whatever she knew she wasn't going to tell, yet. James was still in the room, and according to Sirius no one has seen him for 2 days.  
  
"I forced the door open yesterday during lunch I looked around but he wasn't in there." Sirius said sheepishly  
  
"Well Sirius there's nothing to worry about he was probably underâE¦"  
  
Remus cut Peter off "A pile of blankets or in a closet"  
  
Sirius looked depressed. James wasn't in any classes for the rest of the week. I was the only one whoever saw him. Elizabeth confessed that she knew everything. (Even the kiss) She promised not to tell. She told me I was making a big deal out of a little kiss and a note. Maybe she was right? I don't know! I'm so confused! As much as I wanted to tell Layla I couldn't. I wouldn't have told anybody, but Elizabeth insisted on me telling her everything. (Although she already knew most of it) I saw James every night. He was sad and very upset. I listened to him every night. And each night he sealed it with a kiss on the cheek. Except the last night, on the last night it was on the lips! My first kiss. I wanted to tell Elizabeth, but I thought that it would be better not to. I decided that from this moment, I wouldn't kiss and tell. Although, she guessed. She could tell by the way I looked at James his first day back to classes that he had kissed me! She was very good at guessing! Or maybe she can read minds! No, I don't think so.  
  
Sirius was so happy James was out. (I think it was mainly because he was sick of staying with the first years.) James was in a trance. He was not as happy as he was before his parents died. He was sad and depressed. No matter what I or anyone did he was unhappy. He stayed like that for along time.  
  
Second year was almost over. It was time to pick what classes I wanted to take. I chose Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. Elizabeth chose Divination and Muggle Studies. Layla chose Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins. James took Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures too. My friends thought this was so cute that he took the same classes as me! Of course it was just a coincidence wasn't it? End of chapter 3!  
  
Thank you to my reviewers!!! Without you there would be no chapter 3!  
  
Well people how'd I do? let me know in a review! and if your too lazy to leave a long and detailed review (I'm a lazy person!) just leave a letter grade A B C D or F! (hopefully no d's or f's) so that I atleast know my story is being read!  
  
Love ya! ~SJangel!!!! 


	4. Go annoy her and get it out of your syst...

The Dream  
  
Chapter 4- Go annoy her and get it out of your system! Disclaimer- anything you reconize belongs to the genius JK Rowling. Elizabeth, Layla, Joann, and Nikki belong to me Dedication- Um this chap goes out to Brigid! Second year was over I was on the train with Layla, Elizabeth, and the boys. We played wizard chess and had a great time! (I won!) I was spending the summer with Layla. I didn't feel like going home and hanging around Petunia and my mother! As we got off the train, James did something I wasn't expecting! He kissed me. I was so happy. He smiled at me, I blushed! Then he gave me a hug and walked away. I was so happy! Layla was the only person who saw. A look of shock passed over her face. So once we were at her house I told her everything. She listened carefully and at the end she simply said "I knew it"  
  
Layla's house was wonderful! Her parents were super nice, and her younger brother Bryan was so adorable. He was only four, and was always getting into trouble. It was torture just waiting to see what he'd do next. It was perfect here. Much better than home! This is what life should be like.  
  
A month after I got to Layla's, my owl Rosie arrived with a letter, which wasn't usual because, Elizabeth was constantly sending owls. I didn't think anything of it. I opened it and the handwriting wasn't Elizabeth's, it was James's!  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I'm here at my grandparents. They're the only family I have left. My grandpa is great he loves Quidditch and is always willing to throw the Quaffle around with me. Things are better than I expected. Sirius is constantly over, but I don't think my grandmother is very fond of him! Considering he's always doing something. Last week he accidentally turned her hair pink! She wasn't very happy.  
  
I'll see you on the Hogwart's express!  
  
Love  
  
James  
  
I was so happy, sure the letter was short but, I was amazed to think he sat down and wrote it. I didn't think guys did that kind of stuff, but then again James wasn't a normal guy. He was special!  
  
"So what did Elizabeth say?"  
  
"Ummmmmmm it wasn't from Elizabeth"  
  
"Really? I doubt it was from your mother or sister, who sent it?"  
  
"James" I whispered!  
  
"Oh my God! Let me see!"  
  
"sure"  
She read it. My thoughts went back to the closing part. "Love James" He wrote love James! My thoughts were in a whirl, but then Layla snapped me out of it!  
  
"Love James" she said  
  
"I know, do you think he's serious?"  
  
"I don't know? You can never tell when it comes to guys"  
  
"Should I write back?"  
  
"I would"  
  
Layla and I went up to her room. She handed me a piece of stationary with hearts on it.  
  
"No way, I don't want to give him the wrong idea!" She sighed and handed me a piece with stars on it and I began to write  
  
Dear James  
  
He really turned her hair pink, but then again it's Sirius so I really shouldn't be surprised! I'm glad your having a good time with your grandfather. He sounds like a lot of fun.  
  
I like it here at Layla's, but I miss Hogwarts! Can you believe next year we get to go to Hogsmeade? I've never been there! I can't wait to go to Honeydukes!  
  
I'll see you later!  
  
Love  
  
Lily!  
  
I looked at Layla. "Do you think I should put "Love Lily"?"  
  
"He put it, so I would, unless you don't like him at all."  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Then put it!"  
I gave the note to Rosie and she flew away! The rest of my summer was wonderful! On my birthday, (August 4.) I received many packages. Elizabeth gave me a large bag of magical makeup and soaps. Layla gave me some muggle books because she knew I loved them, but the best thing I got was from James! I had been completely shocked when it arrived (Well not really) James sent me an ordinary muggle necklace. It had a silver chain with a heart engraved with an L on it. It was so simple and yet, I loved it.  
  
We arrived at platform 9 and ¾ on September 1st. I found James. He ran up and gave me a hug! It was wonderful to see him again. He seemed happier than he was when we left Hogwarts. Some of his sadness still remained, but I was pretty sure most of it was gone.  
  
My 3rd year was wonderful! James and I were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Sirius seemed crushed when he found this out. I had forgotten he had a crush on me! I didn't want to hurt him, but I liked maybe even loved James. The Slytherin boy from my potions class wasn't very happy either. He started pulling pranks on James, Sirius, Remus and Peter as revenge. He wasn't very good at it though. For everything he did to them, they got him back with something 4 times worse. It was very amusing to see what would happen next.  
  
I was worried about Sirius! I hoped I hadn't broken his heart. My worries went away when I heard a conversation between James and Sirius in the Library.  
"Sirius snap out of it! The sooner we figure out how to do this the better!" Then James turned Sirius's head away from the table where I was sitting.  
  
"You can look at her all you want later! We need to do this for Remus!"  
  
"Fine James fine, so you can look at Lily but I can't look at."  
  
"That's not what I mean you don't see me looking at Lily now do you, we need to stay focused!"  
  
"fine whatever!"  
  
"Look why don't we take a brake, you can go annoy her and get it out of your system o.k." Sirius smiled.  
  
Then he walked to our table. I was prepared for anything Sirius might throw at me, or I thought I was! What he did completely shocked me!  
  
"Hello Lizzy!" (So he like Elizabeth not me! This was perfect!)  
  
"Go away Sirius, I'm busy"  
  
"I never go away!"  
  
"True, but please I have a history of magic essay due tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh that old bat won't notice if your missing one little essay!"  
  
"Sirius, go away!"  
  
"But if I go away I can't annoy you!"  
  
"And if you don't go away I'll hex you!"  
  
"Anything you can do I can do better!"  
  
"Very funny Sirius!"  
  
"Sirius we have to get back to work too!" said James  
  
"But Jamie I want to stay" He said like a four year old  
  
"The sooner we..."  
  
"Yeah sure I know! You've reminded me like six hundred times! Bye Lizzy!, Come on!"  
  
Either Elizabeth was playing hard to get, or she wasn't interested! And with Elizabeth it's always hard to tell. As soon as Sirius was back at his table he looked over to ours, stuck out his tongue and quickly looked away. I laughed, Elizabeth looked furious! No matter what Sirius did, it made Elizabeth mad! It was hysterical! It was exciting just to see what he'd do next. Now it was obvious that Sirius liked Elizabeth, and I was glad. Or was I? I had always assumed Sirius would be there. But he'd moved on. He liked someone new. Someone who was one of my best friends. I wasn't jealous was I? I had James! James was wonderful, sweet, cute, funny, etc., but why was I, all of a sudden jealous? Or was I? Being thirteen was so confusing!  
  
I looked over a James, he winked at me and then went back to whatever it was he was doing. When James wasn't eating, sleeping, at Quidditch practice or in class he was either with me, pulling a prank with his friends, or researching in the library with his friends. What they were researching was beyond me. I had no idea what it was and whenever I asked James he quickly changed. Although I knew one thing, it wasn't for class. They would never spend this much time on an assignment.  
  
Christmas that year was very unusual. Probably the most unusual thing was that on Christmas morning Rosie arrived with a package and letter from home. I read  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Petunia and I are very sorry for making you run away last time you came home from school. I miss you very much, and we both hope you will come home over your Easter holiday. I am excited to see what they are teaching you at school.  
  
Please come home  
  
Love,  
  
Mother  
  
That was strange I didn't think my mother would ever forgive me. I opened the package. It was a muggle book "Little Women". Then I noticed Bandett James' owl. He was carrying a note with a box. I read the note.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I hope you and Layla are having fun. My grandparents are making me go to this boring Christmas ball tonight. It'll be no fun. I don't have a date. They just told me about it last night or I would have asked you. I'll see you on January 3rd  
  
Love always  
  
James  
I opened the box. In it were two heart earrings. They were beautiful, but I frowned. James knew, or at least I thought he knew, that I didn't have pierced ears. I would love them, but I could never have enough courage to get it done. (And the sorting hat said I was brave HA!) I sighed and held one of the little earrings of to my ear, just to see what it would look like. Then POP! The earring was in my ear! And a note fell to the ground.  
Fooled you didn't I? I knew you didn't have pierced ears. When you want to take it out just pull slightly on the heart it'll POP! back out. To put it in all you have to do it hold it against your ear.  
  
Love,  
  
James  
So he didn't forget! I held the other earring up to my ear and it painlessly POPPED in. I smiled. I looked wonderful in the earrings. For being a guy James did have good taste. I ran over, woke Layla up and showed her. She was surprised, just as I had been. I opened the rest of my presents. There were things from Elizabeth, Nikki, Joann, Sirius and Remus. Then Layla and I walked to the great hall for breakfast. Hardly anyone had stayed here for Christmas. Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers and pushed the house tables aside. They were all seated at one table. Layla sat down next to a seventh year Hufflepuff. I sat down next to Layla and there was another seat next to me, which to my disgust was later filled by Severus. Severus, according to Layla and Elizabeth, had a major crush on me. I personally hated Severus, just like everyone else in Gryfinndor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Severus kept trying to make small talk with me. It was really annoying! I had my back turned but he just kept talking! After dinner he started following us.  
  
"Lily I left my book in the library will you come with me to get it?"  
  
"Your a big boy can't you get it yourself?" I shot back at him  
  
"Lily please come with me" he said innocently  
  
"Ummmmmm I think you can find the library by yourself " Then he grabbed my arm and said  
  
" No, I want you to come with me. Come with me now!"  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"Come with me!" and he started dragging me tword the library  
  
"Let go of me you disgusting slug!"  
  
"Oh! temper temper! Lily, Lily, Lily! come on I'm not going to hurt you!"  
  
"Let go of me now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No" he said bluntly  
  
I pulled my wand out with my other hand, but I dropped it. Layla grabbed her wand and yelled  
  
"stickoustious footumba"  
  
Immediately Severus's shoes started melting into the ground. He started yelling. Layla helped me loosen his  
  
grip on my arm and we ran all the way back to the common room. When we were safely back in the common room I said  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Hey no problem you would have done the same if that slime bag had grabbed my arm."  
  
"True, but where did you learn that curse. I haven't heard it before?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm my Dad taught it to me along time ago, I think. So are you going to tell James?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Severus! Are you going to tell him what Severus did?"  
  
"Well, it would be fun to see what James would do to him, but I don't know"  
  
"Well at least tell Elizabeth."  
  
"I don't know, I guess but what if she told one of the guys, and they told James. James might do something drastic?"  
  
"Do you think James would rather hear it from Elizabeth, the guys or you?"  
  
"I think James would rather not hear it at all"  
  
She started to laugh  
  
"Lily he is your boyfriend, shouldn't you be honest with him?"  
  
"True, but it was really nothing"  
  
"Hello! The slime ball grabbed you arm and basically demanded that you go to the library with him ALONE!"  
  
"Even truer, but I don't want James getting expelled for getting revenge, on something that didn't even happen to him. You can't honestly tell me that the minute he finds out he's not going to gather up the Marauders or whatever they call themselves and plot revenge?"  
  
"You're right Lily, but I still think you should tell him."  
  
"Maybe, I don't know!"  
  
"Just think about it, because he'll eventually find out."  
  
"Enough about me, what about you? Once the rest of the slime balls get back from vacation they could team  
  
up on you! I mean you did curse Snape!"  
  
"I'll just stick close to you and the Marauders, nothing will happen."  
  
"I guess that'll work. So, what do you think we're having for dinner....." End of chapter 4! *~~~Ok a little shorter than I would have liked! but come to think of it, I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter! I feel SO unloved! WHEN I GET MORE REVIEWS YOU GET YOUR NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! I know! I'm mean! I'm harsh! BUT I WANT FEEDBACK!!!! Come on people! just a letter grade! That's all I ask! byes! ~SJangel! 


	5. chap 5

Disclaimer- Layla, Nikki, Joann, and Elizabeth belong to me, just about everything else belongs to the genius JKR! Dedication!- This chapter is dedicated to yoriko sakura-chan , MY ONLY REVIEWER FOR THIS CHAPTER! PEOPLE I SWEAR IF I DON'T START GETTING MORE REVIEWS I'M GONNA STOP POSTING CHAPTERS! This chapter is also dedicated to Mystical Obsessions and Evil Goldfish Because they were kind enough to put me on their favorite authors list! Chapter 5- The Winkadicklydoo!  
  
Christmas break ended. I decided to tell Elizabeth. She thought it was hysterical. She also agreed with Layla that I should tell James. So I did. I was right, he did go ballistic! The Maruaders were constantly around Elizabeth, Layla, and me, just incase the Slytherins teamed up on us. And when they weren't "Protecting" us they were plotting revenge! Snape walked into breakfast a week later wearing bright pink robes, purple lipstick and baby blue eyeshadow. It apparently would not come off! I never asked how they did it, I didn't really care. It was funny and everyone, even the teachers cracked up. The Slytherins tried many different things to get us back, but none were really successful. Except the time when they put a Pinocchio curse on Sirius's nose. Elizabeth I thought Elizabeth would die of laughter! Every time he lied his nose grew an inch. By the end of the day his nose was 3 feet long!  
  
I went home for Easter break. My mother was sweeter than I remembered. Petunia on the other hand was even more sour than she had been. I agreed to spend half of the summer with them. The other half I would spend with Layla.  
  
When third year ended James and I were closer than ever! Elizabeth, Layla and I were practically inseparable. Elizabeth was spending the summer in America, where her sister. Gabby was working for the ministry of magic. She was doing something with international wizards and witches. So Elizabeth got to spend the summer in California.  
  
I spent my home portion of the summer avoiding Petunia and trying to get closer with my mother, which was really hard because she still favored Petunia over me, but I couldn't really blame her. I had run away from home.  
  
When I was over at Layla's, Bryan was just as adorable as I remember, and he was still getting into trouble. Layla house was one of those picture perfect houses. Everything was in place and order. Everyone was happy. It was much better than home.  
  
4th year was probably my best year. The Marauders were constantly in the library, but, James still found time for me. When he wasn't around there were always my best friends! Elizabeth apparently had a crush on Sirius, but for once Elizabeth was shy! Elizabeth and shy were two unrelated topics. Elizabeth was never shy! Lizzy was the outspoken one! Layla was the shy one! Elizabeth had sworn us to secrecy. We were forbidden to tell Sirius, James, Remus or anyone! Sirius was showing his crush in his own secret way, by annoying her. All I needed to do was get them alone together or have them share like a special moment but how? Locking them in a closet was cruel. Maybe I could push her the lake and Sirius would jump in and save her? I know Elizabeth can't swim, but as soon as she was out she'd kill me, especially if he didn't jump in after her. I needed Layla's help. I needed James's help to, but I couldn't tell James anything. Two heads are better than one, but three would have been perfect. I told her about my lake idea, she thought it was funny, but she informed me that Elizabeth could swim enough to keep her head above water. As it turned out our planning was unnecessary. Three days later James grabbed Elizabeth, winked at me, and carried her kicking and screaming out of the common room. Layla was next to me laughing her head off, and I was furious! What the heck was my boyfriend doing carrying one of my best friends out of the common room? James returned with Elizabeth no where in sight. He sat down on the sofa next to me. Gave me a kiss and opened his Arithmancy book. He apparently had the same idea I had, had. Only he took more action. I never exactly found out where he took her, or what happen. Elizabeth didn't return to the dorm until around midnight. She was laughing and was full of giggles. Nikki yelled "Shut-up" from her bed, but that just made Elizabeth giggle more. Two weeks later, Elizabeth and Sirius were officially Girlfriend and boyfriend.  
  
James was the new Captain of the Quidditch team. He was now the most popular Gryffindor boy. Being his girlfriend I was almost just as popular. James had his own fan club! Some of the first year boys had started it. I was really cute they had a song for him and everything. James hated it! It drove him bonkers! He hated all the attention, or so he said. I knew he loved it!  
  
Who's the king of the Quidditch field?  
  
James! James!  
  
Who always get the snitch with a steal?  
  
James! James!..............  
  
(It went on and on and on!)  
  
I was working in the common room one night when I heard James scream from his dorm "I got it!" Then the other boy from his dorm, Ron, was sitting across from me looking just as bewildered. I heard applauding! This was getting strange. So, next morning at breakfast I asked James what in the world he got. He smirked, and looked over to Remus. Remus frowned, and James simply said  
  
"It was nothing, nevermind"  
"It sure didn't sound like nothing"  
  
"I ummmmmmmmm found something I lost along time ago."  
  
"Sure whatever"  
  
I was getting annoyed! James usually told me everything! I looked over my shoulder and Rosie was coming  
  
with a package. It was from home. Mother had sent a note and a package full of muggle sweets. There were M&M's, Snickers, Milkyways, starburst, Skittles, and more. It was huge! Surprisingly everyone wanted to try something. Elizabeth fell in love with Snickers, and Layla was craving just one more starbrust. I had given James one Skittle and now he wanted the whole bag.  
  
"O.k. I'll give you the bag if you tell me what you got."  
  
"That's not fair"  
  
"My candy my rules"  
  
"Come on Lily Pad just give it to him" Said Sirius as he was eating the Milky way I had given him.  
  
"Why is it such a big secret?"  
  
"Why do you want to know so bad?"  
  
"because I do!"  
  
"That's not good enough"  
  
"You're impossible!"  
  
"Maybe I am, but I already told you that lost something and found it again."  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"ummmmmmmm a sock?"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Come on Prongs it's my turn."  
  
"All right Sirius"  
  
Then James, Sirius, Remus and Peter got up to leave.  
  
Three nights later Sirius shouted the same "I got it." James and Sirius had started disappearing with Remus. Poor little Peter was stuck in the common room, pouring over a book. I wondered why Peter didn't go. I knew that James, Sirius, and Remus, had always been closer than they were with Peter, but I never thought they'd leave him out. I went over to talk to Peter. He saw me coming, and immediately shut the book. Then he headed up the stairs to the boys dorm. Weird!  
  
Several months later, Peter did the "I got it". I kept waiting for Remus to do it, but he never did. Now Peter disappeared with James, Sirius and Remus every time they went to where ever. They had also started using these strange nicknames. The only one I knew for sure was that James was Prongs. Then there was Moony, Padfoot, and I think it was Wormbutt? This was very strange. Whenever I asked James about it he just said "Inside joke".  
  
On the trip to Hogsmeade, I decided to send my Mom and Petunia some magical candy. I chose the safest candy there was. I almost sent "hair dare fuzzy blops" but decided Petunia might kill me next summer for dying her hair. We past the shrieking shack. James smiled as we past it. Everyone else was in Zonko's. We had become very good at sneaking off. It was hard dodging James's fan club, but somehow James always could find a place they didn't know about or would never suspect. I was fun running, but it was even better when we found a place to stay. We were sitting on a bench just outside the shrieking shack. Then this thing came walking to us. It was ugly! It looked like a cross between a dog, a wolf, an elephant and an eagle. I had never seen one before. James apparently knew what it was and said "don't move" he pulled out his wand and yelled every curse he could think of. Nothing stopped it. Then he did something I didn't expect. He transformed! He was no long James. He was a stag! James was a stag? Prongs, stag, I got it, library, Prongs, I got it, library, stag, I got it, Prongs, library, stag, stag, stag, It all made sense. I was scared stiff, that thing whatever it was looked like it was about to rip James's head off. I passed out. (and I prove the sorting hat wrong, again!)  
  
I woke in the hospital wing, with a Layla, Elizabeth, Joann, Nikki, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and an extremely worried looking James. They were talking and James was explaining about the thing which he called a winkadicklydoo. "I tried every curse I could think of but none of them worked. Lily passed out, then I remembered the curse Layla had used on Snape. stickoutiuos footumba! And it worked. He feet melted into the ground. Then I carried Lily back to Zonko's and you guys know the rest." Wait a second! What about the stag? Was that a hallucination? No, it couldn't be. James was an Animagus. That was a crazy thought, but it was only logical explanation I could think of. Why would James be an Animagus? Were Sirius, Remus, and Peter Animagi too? I 'd have to asked James. I tried talking but my mouth was too dry. I only got one word out "Stag" James looked worried and, Sirius, Peter, and Remus shot James a look of venom and wonder.  
  
"She's waking up" Layla squealed  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Lily Pad?"  
  
"Can you hear us?"  
  
I nodded I still couldn't talk. I don't know what madam Pomfrey did to me, but it was making it extremely hard to talk. I tried on more time.  
  
"Stag" I said  
  
"She must be delirious" Layla said  
  
"What about a stag" Elizabeth asked curiously  
  
Then Madam Pomfrey walked in  
  
"She can't talk, the stuff I put on the cut has weird effects to the mouth. We don't know why."  
  
James looked relieved. Madam Pomfrey had said cut. Did I have a cut. I felt my behind my neck. Sure enough there was a large cut.  
  
"Out, Out, Out! Ms. Evans will never recover if there are a 100 people in her room! Out! Out! Out!" I didn't want them to leave but they had to. I wanted to ask James about the stag. I rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
When I woke up it was dark. I heard a noise! Oh my God! What if it was Voldemort? People were dying every week! Was he at Hogwarts? No! I was being stupid! He feared Dumbledore why would he come here? I opened my eyes. There was someone in my room! OK! People REMEMBER to REVIEW! Or I WILL NOT POST ANYTHING ELSE! I feel VERY VERY VERY UNLOVED! OK PLEASE! the only thing I EVER ask for is a letter grade! (........but u can leave more.......) how much time can on letter grade take? PLEASE?!?! ~SJangel 


	6. she shut the world out

A/N- Ok Thanks to the FABULOUS 3 reviewers I've had I feel a little more Loved! But I want REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!!!!!! So please! Read this! Enjoy this! And REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Dedication- This is dedicated to my fellow angels! Who will never see this!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~* Chapter 6 She shut the world out! *~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Lily?" the shadow said "Are you awake? Lily?" The shadow came forward. It lit it's wand.  
  
"James?' I croaked, it was still almost impossible to talk.  
  
He walked over and kissed me. Then he sat down in the chair next to my bed.  
  
"I was kinda hoping you forgot about the stag thing, but I guess you didn't. I'm going to tell you everything, but you can't tell anyone."  
  
I nodded and he began to tell the whole story.  
  
"It all started with Remus, and his disappearances. I'm sure you've noticed them. Remus is er ummmm he's a werewolf. We found out around middle of second year. We also promised not to tell. That's why I didn't tell you." I nodded. My thoughts went back to the conversation I over heard "Then Sirius had the brilliant idea to help Remus, we would transform with him, we would become Animagi. That's why we were in the library so much. We finally figured out how to do it this year. I did it first. I can transform into a stag whenever I want."  
  
He transformed just a McGonagall had done on our first day of classes. He ran around the room, and then changed back.  
  
"It didn't take Sirius long after I figured out, but Peter was another story. It took him a full two months extra to learn. I'm a stag, Sirius is a dog and Peter is a rat. So now when Madam Pomfrey takes Remus out to the whomping willow we fallow. He goes inside it, and then takes the path to the shrieking shack where he transforms. Then we transform and go into the shrieking shack after him. And we keep him company. Are you o.k. with this? Can I trust you not to tell anyone? Even Elizabeth and Layla?"  
  
I nodded three times. He smiled and said  
  
"Don't mention to the guys that I told you, they'd kill me." I nodded once more. "I've got to get back, Madam Pomfrey would throw a hissy fit if she knew I was up here." He kissed me and left.  
  
So now I knew everything. Remus was a good guy, I would have never guessed he was a werewolf, but I was o.k. with it. I would keep my promise and not tell. I wondered if Sirius had told Elizabeth?  
  
I was in the hospital wing until lunch the next day. When Madam Pomfrey let me out, I could talk again! I went down to the great hall and took a seat next to James. I smiled and began to talk to Elizabeth and Layla completely staying off the subject of anything related to what had happened. They weren't very interested in it anyway James had already told them the fake story. I didn't want to confuse them.  
  
The rest of my forth year was uneventful. I went home during the summer and stayed the whole time. Mom loved the magic candy I sent her. Petunia had refused to eat any. She hated anything to do with magic. My mother and I were now closer. Petunia and I were growing farther apart.  
  
On my 15th birthday I received a lot of owls from all my friends. Petunia had locked herself in her room in fear of them. James's present was once again by far the best. I was a picture frame outlined with hearts. When you touched the big heart at the top it changed the picture inside. Most of them were of James and I but there were a couple group pictures. The pictures made me homesick. Even though this was my home, Hogwarts was my true home.  
  
When I got my Hogwarts letter this year, there was a package enclosed. They had made me a prefect. I pulled out my new and shiny prefect badge, and pinned it on my Hogwarts robes. I would get to use the prefect bathroom! Supposedly the bath tub was the size of a pool!  
  
I was back at Hogwarts, I was back at home. On the train James's had scared me to death! I walked up kissed me and then I noticed a shiny silver prefect badge on his robes!  
  
"James go give it back now!"  
  
"But Lily....."  
  
"James if it had been mine I'd be mad"  
  
"But Lily it's mine!"  
  
I started to laugh! "Dumbledore made you a prefect? Why? Your always causing trouble and in detention! Why in the world would he make you a prefect!"  
  
"Well thanks a lot!"  
  
"James I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"I know you didn't, Sirius thought it was funny too! I personally don't know why he did it either. The guys are  
  
really happy though they think they'll get away with practically everything now."  
  
I laughed and we walked into the prefect car on the train.  
  
Fifth year was going fast! I had O.W.L.S. coming up and I was studying like crazy. I decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas to get some extra studying done. James and Elizabeth were staying too. Everyone else was going home. On Christmas I woke up everything was perfect there was a pile of presents under the tree, from James, Elizabeth, Mom, Sirius and my other friends. I had opened my package from home and was about to start on James's present when Professor McGonagall came into our dorm. "Girls you better come with me." Elizabeth and I obediently followed her. She walked us out into the common room where James was. James smiled at me but McGonagall kept walking so I walked to. She led us to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair behind his desk.  
  
"Merry Christmas Professor" I said  
  
"I wish it was, girls I'm afraid I have some bad news. Voldermort has attacked again. This time it was the Davy house. I'm afraid Ms. Dawn was in the house at the time of the attack, she her brother and her parents are, er dead."  
  
I looked at Elizabeth my eyes were filling with tears. Layla was dead. Layla was sweet, shy, kind and even a pureblood. She was dead. Elizabeth was sobbing, I was crying harder than I ever had. I didn't believe Layla was dead! Layla couldn't be dead! No! This is a dream! Layla isn't dead she can't be dead!  
  
Professor McGonagall walked us back to our room. I stayed in there all day. I didn't want to come out! I could never come out! Elizabeth jumped into her bed and pulled the covers over her head and sobbed all day. With tears pouring down my face I walked over to my pile of presents and pulled out the one from Layla. I giant tear fell down my face as I unwrapped it. It was a picture of us at her house last summer. She was dead, and I was here. I walked over to my bed hugged the picture and cried myself to sleep.  
  
When I woke up, I figured it was all a nightmare. Then I looked down at the picture. It was real! It was awful. Layla was dead. Elizabeth was still asleep. I couldn't sleep anymore, one of my very best friends was dead! Her cute and adorable brother Bryan was dead. Mr. and Mrs. Dawn had been so nice to me and now they were gone too. Next to my bed was a pile of letters. Rosie must have been here, I recognized James's, Sirius's, Joann's, and Nicole's handwritings. They were probably sympathy cards, or whatever wizards sent people who had lost someone. Layla was only 15 she didn't deserve to die. She had so much more to do. It was Voldermort's fault that Layla was gone and Voldemort's fault that James's parents were dead. Voldemort was the scum of the earth.  
  
I looked over at Elizabeth, she was moving. She pulled the covers off of her head and spoke  
  
"What are we going to do without her?"  
  
Then she burst into tears and went under the covers again. I went over to my table and put the picture of Layla and me on it. This was where I kept all my pictures even the muggle ones. There was the heart framed "change a picture" that James had given me, a few of my dad and me, and some picture of my muggle friends who I rarely spoke to. I touched the heart on the frame until it came to a group picture; Layla was standing next to me laughing her head off. I smiled. That was the first time I had smiled in a while, but then the thought that she was dead came rushing back into me, and I started to cry.  
  
Our meals were brought up to us. I guess they figured we didn't want to come out. They looked delicious, but I wasn't hungry. I don't think Elizabeth was either. Both meals went untouched.  
  
I came out for her funeral which was three days after Christmas. Elizabeth and I got out of bed, did our hair, and put on black dress robes. I was going to my best friend's funeral. I hadn't done anything so hard since my father's. We walked out of the dorm. James was there, he look relieved to see me. He began to walk out of the common room I couldn't move.  
  
"I can't do this"  
  
"Lily you can" he said  
  
"James I can't"  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Lily I couldn't bring myself to go to my parents funeral, remember? I shut myself up in that room for a week! I regret not going. I don't want you to regret not to this. You need to say good-bye."  
  
He was right, he was always right. I nodded and walked out the door.  
  
I caught up with Elizabeth, she was stalled in front of the door.  
  
"I can't go in" she mumbled  
  
"If I can you can" I mumbled back  
  
I walked in. I immediately saw Joann, Nicole, Sirius, and Remus. They came up to me, but I didn't want to talk to them. So I dogded then and made my way to Layla's coffin. She had a look of pure terror on her face. When people die from illness or old age they have a look of peace, but since she was murdered by Voldemort her look was terror.  
  
Dumbledore preformed the ceremony for the Dawns. I cried the whole time. Elizabeth did too. Most everyone did. After the ceremony I went back up to my room and cried and cried and cried.  
  
I stayed in my room until the end of Christmas break. When I came out, I still wasn't myself and I wouldn't be for awhile. I buried myself in my studies. I didn't talk to anyone. I blocked everyone out of my life, even Elizabeth and James. James took this very hard. To him it was like being dumped. I guess I did dump him, although it was never official. He started pulling more pranks and getting into more trouble, he was getting careless with his pranks too, he was getting caught. Elizabeth was doing the exact opposite of me. She was becoming closer with Nikki and Joann. She was smart and didn't cut herself off from the world. At the time I had the strange idea that if I didn't get close to anyone , I wouldn't go through the pain if and when they died. I didn't realize what I was doing to myself. Even more odd, I didn't know I was miserable.  
  
James started dating other girls. He didn't really hit it off with any of them except for Lisa Habinaro. She was a Ravenclaw perfect. She had long blond hair and a temper. How he put up with her I never knew, but I couldn't stand her.  
  
It wasn't until that May after I took my O.W.L.S. That I snapped out of it. I had walked over to my picture table and began putting the the pictures face down. I stopped at the picture Layla had given me for Christmas. I couldn't put it down. There we were smiling and waving. Layla wouldn't want me to be like this. Layla would want me to be happy. She would want James and I in love, not apart. She knew from the beginning that James liked me. Maybe James even loved me at one point. I had thrown it all away. I was an Idiot. I had to fix it, but James didn't need me anymore he had Lisa. Lisa, Lisa, Lisa! O.k. so maybe I couldn't get James back, but maybe Elizabeth?  
  
I started eating lunch with the girls again instead of off by myself. Elizabeth was happy to have me back. She was skeptical at first, but she eventually grew to trust me again. She was lucky. Sirius and Elizabeth were in love. Elizabeth was constantly floating on a cloud and I was jealous. She had what I had thrown away. She had love.  
  
By the time my fifth year was over Elizabeth and I were just as close as before, maybe even closer. James and I on the other hand were still distant.  
  
I went home for the summer. Elizabeth was constantly sending owls, and I was grateful! My mother was sick and wasn't much company, and I could barely stand to stay in the same room as Petunia let alone carry an interesting conversation with her.  
  
I went to Diagon Alley to pick up the things I would need for my sixth year. I needed new robes, and a few books. In the robe shop I ran into the last person I would ever want to talk to, Lisa. The lady sat me in the chair next Lisa, and Lisa began to talk.  
  
"Oh, Hi Lily! Jamesi and I were just talking about you the other day. You are such an idiot you know. James is cute, sweet, funny. I don't see why you ever let him go!"  
  
She babbled on for a while about how much they were in love and other things. She called me an idiot a few more times, and like an idiot I stood there and took it. When I had my new robes I left, and headed to Flourish and Blots. I saw Nikki and Joann they were getting their books too. I needed the Standard book of spells level six, and advanced tranfigureation. I got my books, and then Nikki, Joann, and I decided we wanted Ice Cream. We went to the ice Cream shop, where we ran into Elizabeth and Sirius. I wanted to go over so bad, but I couldn't. Sirius hated me. He still hadn't forgiven me for what I put James through. None of James's friends liked me anymore. Elizabeth waved us over so I thought I was o.k. Then I saw the look of disgust Sirius had on his face. I started to turn around but Joann stopped me. She was right. I had to try.  
  
"Hi Elizabeth, Hi Sirius"  
  
"Hello Lily Pad, done anything stupid lately?" Sirius practically growled it. I knew I wasn't welcome so I got up to leave. Joann and Nikki followed. As I walked away I heard Elizabeth yelling at Sirius.  
  
"Oh my God! Why in the world, she's trying to make up for what she did and all you can do is................." I couldn't hear anymore after that.  
  
We started walking down Diagon Alley, when I saw something that made me sick! Lisa and James were making-out on a bench in front of flourish and Blotts. My heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I still loved James, but it was obvious that he didn't love me. If he did he wouldn't be making out with that slut. We shopped around for awhile, and then I entered back into the muggle world.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6!!!!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Alrighty then! How'd I do? Please tell me! My friend Kayla has informed me that Lisa has made this story interesting! Lisa Habinaro! Well tell me what you think in a REVIEW!!! PLEASE MAKE ME FEEL LOVED AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you to! ~Angelxd14  
  
~ShdwfxLover  
  
~and Krissy!  
  
Love always!  
  
~SJangel! 


End file.
